The present invention relates to the field of pipe couplings, and specifically to techniques for preventing pipe failure during application of torque to a pipe coupling.
Pipe couplings commonly include the use of a pipe and a pipe coupler. A pipe and an additional pipe or additional structure are connected together and tightened with a nut to prevent leakage and to provide a firm seal. Often, one pipe includes a bent portion located proximate the nut.
To facilitate coupling between the pipe and the additional pipe or additional structure, the nut is rotated by a tool such as a torque wrench. The nut is tightened by the tool. Torque is applied on the nut by rotation of the tool. Torque is then transferred into the pipe including the area of the bent portion of the pipe. The torque transferred into the bent portion of the pipe frequently leads to crimping, bending, or a deformation of the bent portion of the pipe.
There is a long felt need to reduce the likelihood of crimping, bending, or a deformation of a pipe during application of torque.